carece de amor
by marifer 0028
Summary: este fanfic trata de una chica llamada eilin y de twist, esa chica no sabe nada de su pasado pero gracias a twist logra saber mas de su verdadera identidad
1. Chapter 1

Desde una caverna lejana twist estaba por llegar a la fortaleza de blakk, cuando de repente una banda de marginados le empezaron a disparar y twist cayo y su meca encima de su brazo el cual hizo q se lastimara de repente los marginados se le acercaron cada vez más cuando de repente una chica se apareció y disparo una babosa terror haciendo q sus oponentes salieran corriendo como unos cobardes, twist estaba desmayado pero aquella chica lo levanto y lo llevo hasta su casa donde lo curo, al rato twist despertó sin saber q había ocurrido, cuando volteo vio una sombra q se acercaba cada vez más él iba a cargar su lanzadora pero no estaba, cuando volvió a mirar se dio dé cuenta de q era una chica:

**TWI: -¿**quién eres tú?

- soy la chica q te salvo la vida, mi nombre es eilin. (Dijo ella mientras terminaba de curar a twist)

**TWI: -**wau (dijo algo asustado y confundido) donde está mi cargamento si lo llego a perder el doctor blakk me va a matar.

**EIL:** -está por allí (dijo señalándolo)

**TWI**: -si me salvaste de esos marginados debes ser muy buena lanzadora, tienes familia o amigos.

**EIL**: -la verdad mi única familia son mis babosas, por q no se quien son mis padres; yo crecí con estas babosas ellas me enseñaron todo lo q sé.

**TWI**: -te comprendo, yo por culpa de will shane no tengo familia.

**EIL**: -bueno tienes que irte no es cierto.

**TWI**: -tienes razón. Eilin porque no vienes conmigo al doctor blakk le va a encantar conocerte.

**EIL**: -es en serio, wau. (Ella no conocía al doctor blakk; no sabía quién era en realidad).

**TWI**: - es muy en serio vamos.

_Ambos lanzadores se iban a la fortaleza de blakk donde él con gusto los estaría esperando. Al llegar el doctor blakk estaba en la puerta._

**B**: -llegas tarde twist me podrías explicar por q traes el cargamento hasta ahora.

**TWI**: -doctor blakk siento mucho la demora pero una marginados me atacaron y no pude defenderme.

**B**: -crees que esto es un juego y cambiando de tema quien es esa chica (decía señalando a eilin).

**TWI**: -ella es eilin, es la chica que me salvo la vida y creo que puede ser muy buena.

**B**: -ven para acá señorita eilin. Twist me estaba contando acerca de ti y de tus habilidades creo que eres la indicada para hacer un trabajo con twist.

**TWI: -**doctor blakk creí q yo solo lo iba a hacer.

**B**: -los planes cambian twist y si no estás de acuerdo será mejor que te vallas.

**TWI**: -está bien doctor blakk como usted diga.

**EIL**: -será que alguno de ustedes dos me puede decir de que están hablando.

**B**: -twist tú eres el líder de esta misión, si fallas tu tendrás la culpa.

**TWI**: -entendido doctor blakk.

**B**: -ahora vete explícale a eilin el plan, y tu eilin sigue las ordenes de twist.

_Ambos se iban a la casa de twist, por el camino venían hablando del plan cuando de repente se encontraron con la banda de shane._


	2. Chapter 2

_Anteriormente en carece de amor:_

**B**: -twist tú eres el líder de esta misión, si fallas tu tendrás la culpa.

**TWI**: -entendido doctor blakk.

**B**: -ahora vete explícale a eilin el plan, y tu eilin sigue las ordenes de twist.

_Ambos se iban a la casa de twist, por el camino venían hablando del plan cuando de repente se encontraron con la banda de shane._

_Esto continúa ahora:_

**TWI: -**wau la banda de shane.

**E**: -twist que haces por aquí y quien es ella, es una de las prisioneras del doctor blakk.

**TWI**: -como te parece q si lo es.

**E**: -déjala ir twist, ella no va hacer tu marioneta.

**TWI: -**sabes eli jamás la voy a dejar ir (dijo twist disparándole una babosa congelada a eli)

_Mientras q twist estaba entretenido eilin escapaba y se dirigía dónde estaba trixie cuando ella ya estaba a "salvo" le dispara a twist su babosa bengala. Ella se escapa junto con la banda de shane._

**TWI**: -ven aquí eilin (decía mientras q se reía ya q él sabía lo q ella hacia)

_Cuando llegaron al refugio shane eli le pregunto a eilin:_

**E**: -eilin por q twist te tenía como prisionera.

**EIL**: -él no me tenía como prisionera…

**E**: -(interrumpiendo a eilin) entonces por q te tenía.

**EIL**: -él lo que quería era convertir (mostrando una babosa extraña) esta babosa en malvada.

**E**: -que babosa es esa.

**EIL**: -es la babosa universal.

**T**: -es imposible la babosa universal es solo una leyenda.

**K: -**tienes razón trix esa babosa no existe.

**EIL**: -la tienen frente a sus ojos y aun no creen, wau.

**E**: -bueno digamos que te creemos, ¿Cómo es que tú la tienes?

**EIL**: -la verdad a mí me gusta buscar babosas legendarias como la enigma, yo meses atrás encontré este mapa que te lleva al nido de la babosa universal por poco no lo creo pero luego me convencí y fui en busca de la babosa. Y bueno la encontré y aquí estoy tratando de huir del doctor blakk.

**P: -**si es por eso el magnífico prontotiene el gusto deinvitar a la banda de shane a cuidar a esta maravillosa babosa.

**E:** -si quieres puedes quedarte y formar parte de la banda de shane, que dices.

**EIL**: -sería un honor trabajar con ustedes chicos. (Decía abrazando a todos). Gracias.

_La banda de shane estaba feliz de tener una nueva integrante pero no sabían su secreto q era q trabajaba con blakk. Ya había anochecido y eilin tenía q irse a casa. Al llegar a su casa estaba twist esperándola._

**TWI**: -buenas noches eilin q noticias me tienes.

**EIL:** - no muchas, esa banda de shane no sabe lo q les espera.

**TWI:** -tienes razón eilin pero… todo va con lo planeado.

**EIL:** -por supuesto twist o es q ahora dudas de mis habilidades.

**TWI:** -ahora ve a dormir. Mañana será un nuevo día. Y eilin la babosa universal en verdad existe o solo lo inventaste e hiciste q tu babosa versátil se convirtiera en ella.

**EIL:** -no… no es real era mi babosa versátil. (Dijo mostrándole la babosa q se convirtió en versátil) ya lo ves.

**TWI:** -está bien pero si tienes en verdad la babosa universal es el momento de decírmelo.

**EIL:** -¡por dios! Twist tú crees en esos cuentos de hadas. No lo puedo creer.

**TWI:** -no es eso eilin, es q no creo q tu babosa versátil pueda ser ilusiones tan grandes sin ser malvada.

**EIL:** -pues créelo twist y si no te gusta q mis babosas sean mejores q las tuyas puedes irte por esa puerta. (Señalándola)

**TWI:** -no es eso, así q cálmate un poco.

**EIL:** -ok, me calmare. Bueno vamos a dormir q estoy cansada.

**TWI:** -está bien vamos a dormir.

_Ambos lanzadores se fueron a sus alcobas cada uno por su cuenta sin saber q cada uno al hablarse sentían un sentimiento mutuo._


	3. Chapter 3

Anteriormente:

**EIL:** -pues créelo twist y si no te gusta q mis babosas sean mejores q las tuyas puedes irte por esa puerta. (Señalándola)

**TWI:** -no es eso, así q cálmate un poco.

**EIL:** -ok, me calmare. Bueno vamos a dormir q estoy cansada.

**TWI:** -está bien vamos a dormir.

_Ambos lanzadores se fueron a sus alcobas cada uno por su cuenta sin saber q cada uno al hablarse sentían un sentimiento mutuo._

Aquí continúa esta historia:

_En la mañana eilin se despertó y fue a la alcoba de twist, abrió la puerta muy despacio para no hacer ruido alguno y al verlo tan tierno dormido decidió no despertarlo. La lanzadora se fue dejándole una nota a twist en la q decía:_

_**"twist me fui a dar una vuelta por las cavernas, vuelvo en cuanto termine mi ruta… y abajo en la cocina está tu desayuno q lo disfrutes."**_

_Al despertarse twist leyó la nota y bajo por el desayuno ya q tenía mucha hambre._

**TWI:** -wau esta comida esta deliciosa, eilin si q cocina bien. Además es muy linda y tenemos mucho en común. Q estoy diciendo, tengo q concentrarme en mi trabajo y dejar de un lado mis sentimientos.

_Eilin estaba pasando en su meca de regreso a casa pero estaba tan distraída q no se dio de cuenta q estaba entrando a uno de los senderos del clan sombra, de pronto el clan sombra fue apareciendo y eilin no sabía q hacer, ella les decía q la dejaran ir pero ellos no entendían lo q les decía. De pronto sus ojos cambiaron de color, el marrón de sus ojos ya no era ese sino q se volvieron un verde extraño parecido al del clan sombra. Entonces ella empezó a hablar normalmente pero no se daba cuenta de q hablaba como ellos, el clan sombra le hablo a eilin y ella se sorprendió al ver q les entendía perfectamente, ellos estaban tan confundidos y distraídos q eilin aprovecho el momento y se marchó en su meca tan rápido como pudo. Cuando ya estaba lejos sus ojos volvieron a ser los mismos (ella no tenía ni idea de q sus ojos habían cambiado). Al llegar eilin a la casa le conto todo lo sucedido a twist._

**TWI: -**wau eilin estas segura de q eso en verdad te ocurrió, no es ningún espejismo o algo parecido q tuviste.

**EIL:** -no me crees cierto, si es así yo misma voy a averiguar cómo lo hice y voy a saber más de mi pasado, de mi familia, de todo acerca de mí.

**TWI:** -si quieres hacerlo yo estaré ahí para ayudarte con lo q necesites.

**EIL:** -no twist, gracias por apoyarme pero no, por q se q tu no vas a ser capaz de acercarte a las cavernas donde vive el clan sombra.

**TWI:** -en serio vas a ir a visitar al clan sombra. Si es así yo voy contigo no me importa lo q me hagan yo quiero ir contigo.

**EIL:** -está bien twist acompáñame pero antes de entrar ponte esto (mostrándole el sombraductor)

**TWI:** -quieres q me coloque eso, está bien me lo colocare pero para q sirve.

**EIL:** -este aparato permite la comunicación entre el clan sombra y la persona q lo use.

**TWI:** -wau es asombroso eilin pero como lo conseguiste.

**EIL:** -yo conozco cada caverna de bajoterra, y al ir por allí todos nos podemos encontrar tesoros y este es uno de mis más preciados, así q twist no lo vallas a romper.

**TWI:** -entendido mi capitana.

**EIL:** -jajaja descanse soldado.

**TWI:** -jajajajajaja.

_Ambos lanzadores se fueron de inmediato a la caverna del clan sombra sin saber la sorpresa q les esperaba._


	4. Chapter 4

_Anteriormente en carece de amor:_

**EIL:** -este aparato permite la comunicación entre el clan sombra y la persona q lo use.

**TWI:** -wau es asombroso eilin pero como lo conseguiste.

**EIL:** -yo conozco cada caverna de bajoterra, y al ir por allí todos nos podemos encontrar tesoros y este es uno de mis más preciados, así q twist no lo vallas a romper.

**TWI:** -entendido mi capitana.

**EIL:** -jajaja descanse soldado.

**TWI:** -jajajajajaja.

_Ambos lanzadores se fueron de inmediato a la caverna del clan sombra sin saber la sorpresa q les esperaba._

_Esta historia sigue ahora: _

_. Y hasta q por fin llegaron a la caverna del clan sombra, twist se había colocado el sombraductor tal como le había dicho eilin ellos empezaron a hablar y él les entendía perfectamente._

**TWI:** -wau eilin no puedo creer q funcionara es increíble.

**EIL:** -si ya lo sé. (Los ojos de eilin de nuevo se pusieron el mismo color q antes ese verde extraño).

**TWI:** -(observando los ojos de eilin) eilin no es por preocuparte pero q le paso a tus ojos. Ya no son marrones como antes ahora son de un verde extraño.

**EIL:** -q twist no es hora de bromas…

**TWI:** -(interrumpiendo) no es broma eilin es cierto tus ojos cambiaron cuando entraste en el territorio del clan sombra.

_Eilin volvía a hablar pero esta vez twist no la escuchaba normal y cuando él se quitó el sombraductor, ella empezó a hablar como el clan sombra. Twist para entenderle tuvo q volverse a colocar el sombraductor._

**EIL:** -q me está pasando twist.

**TWI:** -(abrazando a eilin) lo vamos a averiguar eilin, pero tenemos q estar juntos.

**EIL:** -tienes razón twist lo solucionaremos juntos.

**TWI:** -ahora a lo q vinimos a este lugar.

**EIL:** -si, por supuesto.

**CLAN SOMBRA:** -q están haciendo aquí, nos podrían decir.

**EIL:** -señor necesito saber sobre mi familia, y mi pasado; necesito saber quién soy en realidad.

**TWI:** -es cierto nos podría decir lo q sepa.

**CLAN SOMBRA:** -lo siento pero no sabemos nada sobre ti, pero podrías averiguar muchas cosas en la gran biblioteca. (Decía mientras señalaba una gran torre).

**TWI:** -wau vamos a estar toda el día aquí.

**EIL:** -por favor twist no seas tan negativo, ve el lado positivo, en alguno de todos estos libros va a decir algo sobre lo q me está pasando.

**TWI:** -tienes razón eilin. Podre estar a tu lado toda la noche (lo último lo decía para sí mismo).

_Ambos lanzadores empezaron a leer libro por libro todo el día, hasta q al anochecer twist encontró un libro extraño lleno de imágenes y escritura antiguas. Él no lo podía leer pero al dárselo a eilin algo sucedió una extraña energía el rodeo dejándola desmayarse en los brazos de twist. Una hora después eilin despertó en una camilla, lo primero q vio fue a twist sentado al lado de ella, no podía creerlo twist estaba tan preocupado por ella q la llevo a un hospital._

**EIL:** -twist, twist, despierta

**TWI:** -que pasa eilin, te sucede algo, en q te ayudo.

**EIL:** -no me pasa nada a mí, pero no entiendo por q el gran TWIST, mano derecha del doctor blakk está aquí en un hospital ayudándome.

**TWI:** -eilin no por q sea la mano derecha de blakk significa q no ayude a mis amigos. Además yo solo odio a los shane, por culpa de ellos yo soy huérfano.

**EIL:** -twist cambiando de tema, tienes el libro q me hizo esto.

**TWI:** -creo q si... (Buscando en un bolso) aquí está (mostrándoselo a eilin). Para q lo quieres si por culpa de este libro tú estás aquí.

**EIL:** -en ese libro dice algo sobre mí, lo presiento pero yo no puedo tocar.

**TWI:** -si ves eilin yo no lo puedo leer y tú no lo puedes tocar. Entonces no podemos hacer nada.

**EIL:** -twist podrías sostener el libro mientras yo lo leo.

**TWI:** -tu no me das órdenes. Además para q quieres q yo haga eso.

**EIL:** -creo q es la única forma de averiguar algo, pero si no me quieres ayudar yo conseguiré quien lo haga.

**TWI:** -bueno está bien lo hare (sosteniendo el libro).

**EIL: **-gracias twist.

_Eilin empezaba a leer el libro y definitivamente lo entendía muy bien, llegaron hasta la mitad del libro, twist iba a pasar la página pero eilin le dijo q esperara. Ella terminaba de leer la página y decía algo sobre la unión de alguien del clan sombra con un humano daba lugar a un hibrido con poderes extraordinarios. _

**EIL:** -esto es asombroso entonces, mi madre pertenece al clan sombra y mi padre es un humano (abrazando a twist).

**TWI:** -¡wau increíble! Aunque sabemos cómo son tus padres y como heredaste tus poderes, pero quienes son, en bajoterra existen miles de humanos y no podemos preguntarle al clan sombra quien es tu madre.

**EIL:** -lo sé, pero quien es el único humano q interactúo con el clan sombra, antes de morir.

**TWI**: -no, no, no, no creo q tú eres hija de will shane. Es imposible no lo puedo creer.

**EIL:** -creo q sí, soy hija de will shane eso significa q soy hermana de eli shane.

**TWI:** -wau no, no, no es imposible. Cuando me estaba enamorado de ella. (Lo último lo decía para sí mismo).

**EIL:** -no lo puedo creer. Esto va a ser muy malo para twist y para mí. (Lo último lo pensó para sí misma). Twist no me importa q yo sea una shane, yo voy a seguir con el plan.

**TWI:** -eilin estas segura de q podrás engañar a tu propia familia.

**EIL:** -creo q no tengo otra alternativa, tengo q hacerlo.

**TWI:** -está bien, hazlo pero después no digas q te lo advertí. A el doctor dijo q ya te puedes ir.

**EIL:** -okey y Bueno sabemos quién es mi papá pero no sabemos quién es mi mamá.

**TWI:** -no yo no voy a ir contigo a preguntarle al clan sombra quien es tu mamá.

**EIL:** -twist por favor siiiiii, te necesito. (Haciéndole ojitos a twist durante un largo rato hasta q lo convenció).

**TWI:** -está bien eilin me convenciste voy contigo.

**EIL:** -siiiiii, gracias twist, eres un muy buen amigo y así sabiendo q yo soy una shane. (Abrazando a twist).

**TWI:** -no me lo recuerdes por favor.

**EIL:** -está bien no lo volveré a decir. Y no perdamos tiempo vamos al territorio del clan sombra.

_Al decir esto ambos lanzadores se marcharon de una vez al territorio del clan sombra, al rato llegaron y twist se colocó el sombraductor, a eilin se le colocaron sus ojos de ese verde extraño luego eilin empezó a hablarles al clan sombra sobre el hallazgo q hizo. Al contarles esto una mujer q pertenece al clan sombra se acercó a eilin y le dijo q fueran a su casa._


	5. Chapter 5

_Anteriormente en carece de amor:_

**TWI:** -está bien eilin me convenciste voy contigo.

**EIL:** -siiiiii, gracias twist, eres un muy buen amigo y así sabiendo q yo soy una shane. (Abrazando a twist).

**TWI:** -no me lo recuerdes por favor.

**EIL:** -está bien no lo volveré a decir. Y no perdamos tiempo vamos al territorio del clan sombra.

_Al decir esto ambos lanzadores se marcharon de una vez al territorio del clan sombra, al rato llegaron y twist se colocó el sombraductor, a eilin se le colocaron sus ojos de ese verde extraño luego eilin empezó a hablarles al clan sombra sobre el hallazgo q hizo. Al contarles esto una mujer q pertenece al clan sombra se acercó a eilin y le dijo q fueran a su casa._

_Esto continúa ahora:_

_Al decir esto eilin y twist se fueron directamente para allá._

**EIL: -**este es el lugar.

**TWI:** -wau es más tenebroso de lo q imagine.

**EIL:** -no lo puedo creer twist, la mano derecha del mismísimo doctor blakk tiene miedo.

**TWI:** -yo no tengo miedo solo estoy conmocionado de q tu madre sea del clan sombra. ¡Es increíble!

**EIL:** -aja como si te fuera a creer. Twist ya deja de mentir sé q tienes miedo, pero no lo debes tener miedo ellos no te harán nada. No son malos solo q nadie los entiende.

**TWI:** -bueno tengo q admitirlo tengo algo de miedo.

**EIL:** -aja lo sabía.

**TWI:** -bueno si, si, ahora a lo q vinimos.

**EIL:** -no hay prisa twist, oh ya quieres irte a casa, si es así puedes irte por donde viniste.

**TWI:** -está bien aunque sea podemos entrar a esta casa para ver si ya llego la señora del clan sombra.

**EIL:** -está bien, entremos.

_Ambos entraron sin saber lo q les esperaba, twist entró y se colocó el sombraductor de una vez._

- chicos entren.

**EIL:** -claro señora.

- no me digas señora, dime Mari.

**EIL:** -ok, mari por q nos llamaste aquí.

**MARI:** -tengo q hablar contigo en privado.

**TWI:** -será un honor dejarlas solas.

**EIL:** -bueno twist se cumplió tu deseo, me podrías esperar afuera.

**TWI:** -por supuesto. (Saliendo del refugio).

**MARI:** -eilin, al fin te encuentro. (Abrazando a eilin).

**EIL:** -no entiendo, como así q por fin me encuentras.

**MARI:** -yo soy tu madre.

**EIL:** -q, tú eres mi mamá.

**MARI:** -si, como dije yo soy tu mamá, wau como estas de grande y estas descubriendo lo q puedes hacer.

**EIL:** -wau no lo puedo creer, es increíble. Me podrías decir por q me abandonaste en esa caverna.

**MARI:** -no tuve otra opción hija. Fue muy difícil dejarte sola en esa caverna. Pero teníamos q hacerlo.

**EIL:** -me dejaste abandonada, tuve q arreglármela todos estos años para poder sobrevivir. Sabes a los 7 años en vez de estar jugando con mis muñecas como las demás niñas yo estuve trabajando en las minas, aprendiendo a lanzar babosas, esto jamás te lo perdonare madre.

**MARI:** -se q esto es muy difícil para ti pero yo siempre estuve a tu lado. Acompañándote cada vez q te caías yo te rescataba.

**EIL:** -no mamá, tu pudiste criarme como aquí pero pensaste más en lo q el clan sombra dijera y pensaste más en ti q en tu propia hija.

_Ellas seguían discutiendo mientras q twist escuchaba y veía todo desde una ventana q estaba medio abierta. Al final eilin se fue junto con twist lo más lejos posible, pero ella estaba tan triste q no sabía q en el camino había un tronco con el cual se tropezó y se calló, se dio un golpe tan fuerte q se desmayó. Ella despertó en el hospital otra vez._

**EIL:** -q me pasó.

**TWI:** -te caíste de tu meca y te golpeaste tan fuerte q te desmayaste y ahora estas aquí en el hospital.

**EIL:** -otra vez estoy aquí, dos veces en un día.

**TWI:** -eso es toda una marca.

**EIL:** -jajajajajaja tu si q sabes cómo hacerme reír twist, hasta cuando estoy totalmente devastada.

**TWI:** -se lo q paso entre tú y tu madre, sabes aunque sea tú tienes a tu mamá la mía me abandono a los 5 años.

**EIL:** -wau twist no lo sabía, siento q no tengas familia.

**TWI:** -ya me he acostumbrado, tú tienes a tu mamá, aunque te dejo ella ha estado esperando tu regreso, así q tienes q perdonarla no importa lo q te hizo ella te ama y yo creo q tú también.

**EIL:** (abrazando a twist)-gracias twist, gracias por apoyarme y por ayudarme cuando más lo necesito.

**TWI:** -bueno siempre estaré ahí cuando más lo necesites y te daré consejos cuando más los necesites.

**EIL:** -gracias y yo también te daré consejos por q la verdad si q los necesitas.

**TWI:** -yo no necesito consejos para nada.

**EIL:** -los necesitas y mucho.

**TWI:** -bueno digamos q sí, pero como cuáles.

**EIL:** -no debes culpar al hijo por los errores de su padre.

**TWI:** -por q dices eso.

**EIL:** -significa q no debes culpar a eli por lo q te hizo will shane.

**TWI:** -tu no lo entiendes eilin, will shane me arrebato lo único q tenia y como él ya no está eli tiene q pagarlo.

**EIL:** -no twist, es increíble q dijeras eso. Entonces como yo soy una shane también te vas a desquitar conmigo, si es así es mejor q nos vallamos olvidando el uno del otro.

**TWI:** -yo jamás te haría daño eilin, aunque eres una shane también eres la chica q me salvo la vida y de la única q me he enamorado.

**EIL:** -wau twist yo sé q no me harás daño alguno por todo lo q he hecho por ti y por q yo también me he enamorado de ti. Aunque tu hagas parecer q eres de sangre fría, con todo lo q hemos pasado me has demostrado todo lo contrario.

**TWI:** -eres una chica especial eilin y no solo por q tu madre es del clan sombra sino también por q sabes cómo hacer q un chico como yo sepa el verdadero significado de la palabra amor y amistad.

**EIL:** -eso es lo primero q un chico me dice y q de verdad sale de lo más profundo de su corazón.

**TWI:** (rascándose la cabeza disimuladamente)-wau y yo q creí q jamás iba a decir eso.

**EIL:** -pero lo dijiste, tú no eres el chico q muestras a los demás, esa es solo una máscara q oculta al verdadero tú twist.

**TWI:** -jejeje, jamás creí q una chica como tú entendería como soy yo, jamás creí q tú pudieras descubrir mi verdadero yo.

**EIL:** -pero lo hice, y yo también he estado enamorada de ti, jamás he conocido a un chico q me ayudara tanto en mis problemas y q fuera tan buen lanzador como yo.

**TWI:** -wau jamás creí q una chica tan buena como tú pudiera enamorarse de un chico q ha engañado a los q creía sus amigos.

**EIL:** -no creo q lo hallas hecho por q en verdad querías, solo q estabas tan confundido q obedecías las ordenes de blakk.

**TWI:** -creo q tienes razón.

_Ambos lanzadores hablaban de lo q sentían él del otro q se fueron acercando más y más y no se daban dé cuenta de q ya estaban tan cerca q no sabían q hacer, estaban tan confundidos q mientras no pensaban ambos se dieron un beso q venia de sus corazones q se olvidaban del mundo q los rodeaba. Como siempre todo lo bueno tiene q terminar, cuando se terminó ambos estaban confundidos, tan confundidos q se iban cada uno para su casa. Por todo el camino y hasta en la cama cuando ya se iban a dormir estuvieron pensando en aquel beso, si fue lo mejor q pudieron hacer o fue un terrible error._


	6. Chapter 6

_Anteriormente en carece de amor:_

_Ambos lanzadores hablaban de lo q sentían él del otro q se fueron acercando más y más y no se daban dé cuenta de q ya estaban tan cerca q no sabían q hacer, estaban tan confundidos q mientras no pensaban ambos se dieron un beso q venia de sus corazones q se olvidaban del mundo q los rodeaba. Como siempre todo lo bueno tiene q terminar, cuando se terminó ambos estaban confundidos, tan confundidos q se iban cada uno para su casa. Por todo el camino y hasta en la cama cuando ya se iban a dormir estuvieron pensando en aquel beso, si fue lo mejor q pudieron hacer o fue un terrible error._

_Esta historia continua ahora:_

_A la mañana siguiente twist fue a la casa de eilin como de costumbre pero ella no estaba, entro a la casa sigilosamente, fue al cuarto de ella, abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido alguno y la vio dormida con todas sus babosas alrededor, él se quedó un buen rato observándola y empezó a creer q aquel beso del día anterior no fue un error. Bajo a la sala y espero hasta q se despertara. Eilin ya estaba despierta cuando twist fue a verla, así q ella bajo de inmediato._

**TWI:** -wau hasta q por fin despiertas dormilona.

**EIL:** -si y aquí estoy. Twist podemos hablar de lo q ocurrió ayer.

**TWI:** -bueno yo también vine para hablar de ello.

**EIL:** -anoche no pude dormir, pensando en lo q paso entre nosotros.

**TWI:** -yo casi no dormí, pero al final me quede dormido.

**EIL:** -jajajajajaja ahora quien es el dormilón.

**TWI:** -tienes razón.

**EIL:** (sonrojada)-twist ahora que hacemos.

**TWI:** -no lo sé eilin pero somos de mundos diferentes y no creo q valla a funcionar.

**EIL:** -tienes razón somos de mundos diferentes pero twist por dios, tu jamás has sentido algo por una chica y yo por un chico.

**TWI:** -lo siento eilin creo q es mejor olvidarnos el uno del otro y seguir siendo solo compañeros en esta misión así q sigamos con esta misión y no seamos nada.

**EIL:** (con lágrimas en sus ojos)-está bien twist, yo como iba a creer q un chico tan frio como tu podría tener sentimientos tan grandes como los q yo tengo por ti._ Al decir esto ella se fue corriendo para su cuarto y se encerró en él._

_Twist la siguió pero no logro alcanzarla. Afuera del cuarto de eilin twist le decía esto._

**TWI:** -eilin jamás pensé q sintieras tanto por mí, la verdad yo también los tengo por ti pero…_interrumpe eilin._

**EIL:** (llorando) -pero q twist, tu jamás sentirás nada por nadie, a ti solo te importa lo q diga el doctor blakk y lo único q te importa es a ti mismo.

**TWI:** -eso no es cierto eilin, yo estoy enamorado de ti y mucho, pero creo q no es lo mejor para nosotros, creo q no es bueno q nos enamoremos mientras q tenemos trabajo q hacer, así q sal de tu cuarto ahora mismo y seguimos con el trabajo q teníamos.

**EIL:** -puros peros es lo q dices twist, es q no sabes decir más. Yo no voy a seguir con esto después de lo q hemos pasado y tú lo único q dices es q "no es lo mejor para nosotros" tú siempre te preocupas por ti mismo y no ves las consecuencias q eso trae, las consecuencias de perder a la única persona q en verdad se preocupa por ti, la única persona q está ahí cuando en verdad la necesitas. Es como si yo no estuviera ahí, es como si esa persona no existiera para ti.

**TWI: **(pensandoen todo lo q ellos dos han pasado y cayendo en cuenta)-tu siempre estuviste ahí cuando lo necesitaba, siempre me cuidabas, te preocupabas por mí, y ahora estamos aquí y bueno tienes razón yo solo me preocupo por mí mismo y por eso es q yo no quiero q sufras por mí, yo no valgo la pena eilin sigue con tu vida y busca a alguien mejor q yo, alguien q sea cariñoso, alguien q no tenga el corazón frio como yo.

**EIL: -**no twist yo te quiero a ti, yo no quiero a nadie más, en todo lo q hemos pasado me he dado cuenta q tú eres más de lo q todos ven a simple vista, eres una persona cariñosa y comprensiva, eres mucho mejor q el doctor blakk, tú no eres su marioneta para q te controle, eres más q eso.

**TWI:** -no entiendo, te estoy dando la oportunidad de q te consigas a un mejor chico pero tú me prefieres. Wau yo no pensé q tú vieras ese lado mío, bueno está bien yo también te quiero eilin y no quiero q te arrepientas de la decisión q estas tomando, no quiero q sufras.

**EIL:** (abriendo la puerta de su cuarto) -jamás me voy a arrepentir twist, cuando yo tomo una decisión jamás me arrepiento de tomarla, además todo lo q te dije es cierto, yo sé q es muy difícil para ti aceptarlo pero es cierto, tú no eres un chico malo ni nada de eso solo q por la imagen q tiene el doctor blakk tienes q rebajarte tanto como para estar al mismo nivel de él, pero tú eres más q eso.

**TWI:** (abrazando a eilin)-creo q tienes razón, no vuelvas a darme sermón para q yo sea mejor, pero eilin yo tengo q seguir con esto no puedo dejar a atrás todo esto así por así, tengo una idea lo q vamos a tener va a ser un secreto nadie lo puede saber, por q si nos descubren el doctor blakk va a querer nuestras cabezas en su pared.

**EIL:** (dándole un beso en la mejilla a twist)-yo sé twist no me lo tienes q explicar mil veces.

**TWI:** -ok eilin y ahora q hacemos.

**EIL:** -tenemos q seguir con el plan, el de la banda de shane.

**TWI:** -está bien pero eli es parte de tu familia, tú serias capaz de engañar a tu propia familia.

**EIL:** -tenemos q hacerlo twist, por q si abandonamos el plan el doctor blakk nos va a estar siguiendo por toda la vida.

**TWI:** -y no podemos escondernos para siempre.

**EIL:** -tienes razón pero yo no puedo ser su "amiga" para siempre, tarde o temprano me van a descubrir.

**TWI:** -es cierto, entonces te van a odiar como me odian a mí y no quiero q pases por todo eso.

**EIL:** -la única manera es contándole a la banda de shane todo lo q está pasando.

**TWI:** -no, no y no, estás loca no te van a creer y van a pensar q eres como yo, q lo único q te importa es obtener información de todos ellos.

**EIL:** -lo sé, pero twist creo q es la única manera, además yo no voy a hablar de nosotros para nada.

**TWI:** -te vas a entregar para q yo me salve, no te voy a dejar hacer esto eilin.

**EIL:** -no te preocupes voy a estar bien.

**TWI:** -está bien, díselo primero a eli, él lo va a entender mejor q los demás.

**EIL:** -ok, lo voy a hacer, pero primero debo hacer una parada donde mi mamá, tengo q pedirle disculpas por todo lo q pasó.

**TWI:** -eso es lo mejor q tienes q hacer, ella lo hizo para protegerte y no quiso abandonarte.

**EIL:** - ahora q me lo dijiste lo sé, eres más bueno de lo q todos dicen, todos están equivocados contigo y es el hecho de q no te conocen en verdad como eres.

**TWI:** -jejeje creo q es cierto.

**EIL:** -bueno creo q me voy, adiós. (Dándole un beso en la mejilla a twist).

**TWI:** -adiós eilin nos vemos luego.

_Eilin se iba en su meca directamente al clan sombra, al llegar allí empezó a buscar a su madre._


	7. Chapter 7

_Anteriormente en carece de amor_

**EIL:** -ok, lo voy a hacer, pero primero debo hacer una parada donde mi mamá, tengo q pedirle disculpas por todo lo q pasó.

**TWI:** -eso es lo mejor q tienes q hacer, ella lo hizo para protegerte y no quiso abandonarte.

**EIL:** - ahora q me lo dijiste lo sé, eres más bueno de lo q todos dicen, todos están equivocados contigo y es el hecho de q no te conocen en verdad como eres.

**TWI:** -jejeje creo q es cierto.

**EIL:** -bueno creo q me voy, adiós. (Dándole un beso en la mejilla a twist).

**TWI:** -adiós eilin nos vemos luego.

_Eilin se iba en su meca directamente al clan sombra, al llegar allí empezó a buscar a su madre._

_Esto sigue ahora: _

_Al encontrarla empezó eilin a disculparse por todo lo q había dicho._

**EIL:** -mamá discúlpame por haberte dicho todo eso la vez pasada, twist me ayudo a entender lo importante q es tener una madre ya q la de él lo abandono.

**MARY:** -no te tienes q disculpar, tenías razón de haber dicho todo eso, jamás debí abandonarte. Y ese twist del q hablas es ese chico q vino contigo la vez pasada.

**EIL:** -si es él por q me preguntas.

**MARY:** -bueno él se ve q es un chico listo y buen lanzador, además es guapo.

**EIL:** -ya basta mamá, solo somos amigos sí, no digas esas bobadas.

**MARY:** -se te nota en todo, si por favor ustedes son más q "amigos".

**EIL:** -cambiando de tema, mamá eli shane es mi hermano sí o no.

**MARY:** -sí, eli shane es tu hermano.

**EIL:** -ok, pero como es q él no puede hacer lo mismo q yo.

**MARY:** -tú puedes hacer todo eso por lo q cuando naciste estabas muy enferma, era probable q no sobrevivieras hasta q tu padre y yo encontramos un libro muy antiguo q describía una extraña energía, la energía de toda bajoterra, la energía q hace q las babosas existan y nosotros también existimos gracias a esa energía.

**EIL:** -y q tiene q ver esa energía conmigo.

**MARY:** -bueno will y yo encontramos el lugar donde esta energía, te trajimos con nosotros y entramos todos juntos en una pequeña cueva q había en el centro, nunca pensamos q fuera real hasta q la tuvimos en frente de nosotros. Le pedimos de alguna forma u otra q te curara, pero por un beneficio viene una consecuencia, ella te dio un poco de la energía de toda bajoterra a ti para así tu pudieras vivir, tu puedes hacer todo eso no es por q seas hija de alguien del clan sombra, tu puedes hacer todo eso por q tu energía es la energía de bajoterra la q cada babosa tiene. Además hay muchas cosas más q tu puedes hacer, no solo puedes hablar con el clan sombra como si nada también puedes hablar con las babosas, puedes absorber los poderes de las babosas y utilizarlos para ti misma.

**EIL:** -¡wau! Eso es increíble, no puedo creer q yo pueda hacer todo eso, o sea q si yo estoy enferma la energía de cada caverna se debilita y si yo estoy totalmente saludable las cavernas van a tener mucha energía en sus babosas y para sí mismas.

**MARY:** -como lo dijiste así es tu puedes hacer todo eso.

**EIL:** -q cool, entonces yo soy la única en todo bajoterra q puede hacer eso, por eso eli no puede hacer todo esto. (Mostrándole una babosa extraña) entonces yo pude encontrar esta babosa por q conozco cada rincón de bajoterra por lo q se atajos, pasajes y demás es por el hecho de q yo tengo esa energía.

**MARY:** -exacto, espera esa babosa q tipo de babosa es, donde la encontraste.

**EIL:** -no se q babosa es, pero la encontré en una caverna nunca antes vista, es como si la caverna donde la encontré no existiera o nadie la haya encontrado.

**MARY:** -si es la caverna q creo q es, esta babosa es la babosa universal, la babosa nunca antes encontrada por cualquier habitante de bajoterra hasta ahora.

**EIL:** -creí q la babosa universal era solo un mito, una leyenda, jamás pensé q fuera real. Es increíble.

**MARY:** -hija por alguna razón está babosa te eligió a ti, cuídala muy bien no dejes q caiga en las manos equivocadas.

**EIL:** -lo hare mamá, aunque sea lo último q haga. (Abrazando a su mamá) bueno mamá me tengo q ir, nos vemos después y gracias por la historia.

**MARY:** -adiós hija, nos vemos luego.

_Luego de la visita a su madre, eilin se va para el refugio shane donde al llegar todos empiezan a preguntarle donde estaba y por q no había venido y le hacían tantas preguntas todos al mismo tiempo q eilin dijo de una vez._

**EIL:** -¡cálmense! Estoy bien, no me ha pasado nada malo, ni nada de eso.

**E: -**eilin por q no has venido aquí, al refugio, allá en tu casa no estás tan segura de twist.

**EIL:** -por favor eli yo se defenderme, no necesito a nadie q me cuide.

**T:** -eilin entonces por q no huiste, cuando pudiste de twist.

**K:** -tienes razón trix, si tanto te sabes defender, por q no huiste.

**EIL:** -wau apenas llego y ustedes ya están diciendo q trabajo con twist.

**E:** -no es eso eilin, cierto chicos.

**T:** (susurrando en el oído de eli) -en verdad podemos confiar en ella, acuérdate q nosotros confiábamos en twist y mira lo q nos hizo; nosotros hasta ahora la conocemos y le vamos a decir lo q estamos planeando.

**EIL:-**chicos yo sé lo q les hizo twist pero ustedes pueden confiar en mí, si no confían en mi entonces me puedo ir.

**E:** -no te puedes ir eilin.

**EIL:** -y por q no me puedo ir, tus amigos ya tomaron la decisión, así q ya me voy.

**E:** -no te puedes ir por q para esta misión necesitaremos la mayor ayuda posible.

**EIL:** -bueno está bien pero primero tengo q decirle algo muy importante y a la vez privado a eli.

**E:** -okey? Que es lo q me quieres decir q es tan privado.

**T:** -si eilin por q nosotros no podemos saberlo

**E:** -trixie no te preocupes, no creo q sea tan malo.

_Trixie, kord y pronto salían de ese cuarto mientras q eli y eilin se quedaban solos._

**E:** -que es tan privado q solo lo puedo saber yo.

**EIL:** -bueno te voy a contar todo lo q he descubierto acerca de mi familia.

**E:** -ya descubriste parte de tu pasado, q rápido descubres las cosas.

**EIL:** -bueno tuve algo de ayuda, yo no hice todo sola.

**E:** -y… quien te ayudo, si puedo saberlo.

**EIL:** -un amigo, muy bueno siempre me ha ayudado.

**E:** -wau muy bien, como se llama.

**EIL:** -eli me estas interrogando.

**E:** -no nada de eso, solo era curiosidad.

**EIL:** -en serio, bueno cambiemos de tema, te voy a contar todo lo q he descubierto.

**E:** -okey dime, q yo te escucho.

**EIL:** -bueno descubrí q soy hija de un humano y alguien del clan sombra… (Interrumpe eli).

**E:** - (con cara de asombro) ¡que… del clan sobra y de un humano! ¿Quién es ese humano? Si en q puedo saber.

**EIL:** -bueno espérate si, todo a su tiempo.

**E:** -está bien no te interrumpiré más.

**EIL:** -okey, descubrí q soy hija de un humano llamado will shane y de una criatura del clan sombra llamada mary, al saber esto averigüe todo sobre ellos, pero mi amigo me dijo q will había muerto aunque yo no le creía, y también averigüe el sendero en el q vivía la criatura y fui hasta allá, al entrar mis ojos cambiaron de color y podía hablar con el clan sombra como si estuviera hablando normal, encontré a mi mamá y ella me dijo muchas cosas, incluso el motivo por el q yo puedo hablar con las babosas y el clan sombra, entre otras cosas más. Fin.

**E:** -dijiste lo q creo q dijiste al principio, q tú eras hija de will shane.

**EIL:** -sí, eso fue lo q dije.

**E:** -entonces tú y yo somos hermanos.

**EIL:** -sí, somos hermanos.

**E:** -y… como es q yo no puedo hablar con el clan sombra y con las babosas, como estamos hablando tú y yo.

**EIL:** -creo q lo mejor es q te lo diga nuestra madre.

**E:** -vamos a ir a la casa de ella.

**EIL:** -sí, nos vamos ahora mismo.

**E:** -no puedo irme tengo q decirle a los chicos.

**EIL:** -eli shane nos tenemos q ir ahora mismo si queremos llegar rápido.

**E:** -está bien, vámonos por aquí así no nos verán salir.

_Ambos lanzadores emprendieron su rumbo hasta el sendero, lo irónico era de q twist también estaba allí, él había llegado antes para hablar con mary y al ver por la ventana q venia eilin y eli, él se fue rápido y se escondió en una habitación cercana a la sala._


	8. Chapter 8

_Anteriormente en carece de amor:_

**E:** -vamos a ir a la casa de ella.

**EIL:** -sí, nos vamos ahora mismo.

**E:** -no puedo irme tengo q decirle a los chicos.

**EIL:** -eli shane nos tenemos q ir ahora mismo si queremos llegar rápido.

**E:** -está bien, vámonos por aquí así no nos verán salir.

_Ambos lanzadores emprendieron su rumbo hasta el sendero, lo irónico era de q twist también estaba allí, él había llegado antes para hablar con mary y al ver por la ventana q venia eilin y eli, él se fue rápido y se escondió en una habitación cercana a la sala._

_Esto continúa ahora:_

_Al momento llego eli y eilin al refugio, dejaron estacionadas sus mecas y entraron._

**E:** -wau es increíble q este sea el lugar.

**EIL:** -bueno este es, y hay viene nuestra madre.

**E:** -(mirando la criatura) esa es nuestra madre, no lo puedo creer.

**EIL:** -pues créelo, ahora a lo q vinimos.

**MARY:** -eilin hola, q es lo q estás haciendo aquí y… (Mirando a eli) eli eres tú como estas de grande, ya eres todo un hombrecito.

**E:** -mamá eres tú no la puedo creer, tengo tanto q contarte q no se ni por dónde empezar… (Interrumpe eilin)

**EIL:** -lamento interrumpir esta maravillosa bienvenida pero eli no tenemos tiempo, mamá eli quiere saber muchas cosas, entre ellas está el hecho de cómo es q yo puedo hablar con el clan sombra, etc.

**MARY:** -bueno está bien se lo contare. (Mary le susurraba en el oído a eilin que twist estaba en el cuarto del lado)

**EIL:** -es mejor q los deje solos. Voy a estar en el cuarto del lado.

**E:** - bueno está bien.

_Mientras q mary le explicaba todo el enredo a eli, eilin aprovecho y se fue al cuarto de al lado donde al prender la luz sale twist y le da un gran abrazo a eilin._

**TWI:** -es increíble q hayas venido, pero por q viniste con eli shane.

**EIL:** (susurrando) -twist no hables tan alto eli te podría escuchar, además q es lo q haces aquí.

**TWI:** (susurrando) -bueno vine a hablar con tu madre, quería saber más sobre ti.

**EIL:** -bueno está bien, creo q es mejor q te vayas, por q eli puede venir en cualquier momento y podría verte y… (Interrumpe twist)

**TWI:** -yo no me voy a ir de aquí, hasta ahorita llegue y no me voy a ir.

**EIL:** -pero twist, en verdad tienes q irte, además eli no puede verte por q si te ve todo el plan se va a derrumbar.

**TWI:** -bueno está bien, me voy pero con la condición de q me vas a hacer una de tus deliciosas comidas.

**EIL:** -está bien, vete por esa puerta (señalando la puerta de atrás) por q por la de adelante bueno no te lo tengo q explicar.

**TWI:** -bueno ya me voy.

_Ambos lanzadores se dieron un beso de despedida, luego twist se fue hasta la puerta sigilosamente para q no lo oyeran. Al rato eilin fue para la sala para ver si ya habían terminado de hablar eli y su mamá._

**EIL:** -mamá ya terminaste de contarle a twi… eli sobre mí.

**E:** -eilin por q ibas a decir twist.

**EIL:** -twist no, solo me paso por la cabeza ese nombre y bueno casi lo digo.

**E:** -okey? Está bien.

**EIL:** -eli creo q ya es hora de irnos.

**E:** -tienes razón tenemos q irnos ahora mismo.

**EIL:** -mamá nos tenemos q ir.

**MARY:** -bueno está bien, fue muy corta la visita, pero ya q. adiós no vemos luego. (Decía mientras eilin y eli se iban en sus mecas).

_Eilin y eli llegaron al refugio shane donde kord, trixie y pronto los estaban esperando, al entrar les decían._

**T: **(de brazos cruzados) -hasta q por fin llegan.

**K:** -donde diablos estaban, estábamos preocupados.

**E:** -siento no haberles dicho para dónde íbamos, pero no había tiempo para explicarles, así q tuvimos q irnos a escondidas.

**EIL:** -si es cierto.

**T:** -bueno está bien y… ¿para donde fueron todo este tiempo?

**E:** - bueno se los contare yo.

**EIL:** -creo q es mejor q me vaya, además está oscureciendo.

**T:** -tú no te puedes ir, hasta q nos expliquen por q se fueron sin decir nada, ni dejar rastro alguno.

**EIL:** -okey me quedare, así q por favor cálmate.

**T:** -está bien me calmare un poco. Eli empieza a contar.

**E:** -okey, apenas ustedes salieron de la habitación eilin me empezó a contar todo lo había descubierto acerca de su pasado, ella me dijo q era hija de un humano llamado will shane y de una criatura del clan sombra llamada mary… (Interrumpe trixie)

**T:** -espérate, ella es hija de will shane…

**K:** -eso significa q tú y ella... (Señalando a eilin).

**P:** -son hermanos.

**E:** -sip, ella y yo somos hermanos, al decirme esto ambos fuimos para el sendero donde vive nuestra madre, al llegar allí los ojos de eilin cambiaron y ella podía hablar como el clan sombra, por supuesto al entrar al refugio le pregunte a nuestra madre como es q ella podía hacer esto, y bueno ella me conto muchas cosas sobre bajoterra y la energía de las cavernas entre otras cosas más. Nos demoramos tanto q no nos dimos de cuenta de la hora y nos fuimos sin despedirnos, luego llegamos aquí, donde los tres nos estaban esperando.

**K:** -amigo eso es increíble, no lo puedo creer, y… eilin es cierto q puedes hablar con el clan sombra.

**EIL:** -si eso es cierto, además puedo hablar con las babosas y puedo absorber los poderes de las babosas y utilizarlos para mí misma.

**T:** -no puedo creerlo pero es cierto, es increíble.

**EIL:** -y… ahora si me puedo ir.

**K:** -por supuesto q no, tienes q mostrarnos lo q puedes hacer con las babosas.

**EIL:** -no podría ser otro día, es q ahora estoy muy cansada y necesito ir al refugio.

**E:** -bueno si te puedes ir, pero vuelve mañana temprano, necesito explicarte nuestro plan.

**EIL:** -ok, gracias y bueno mañana vengo temprano.

_Eilin se iba a su refugio donde twist la estaba esperando hambriento, al llegar eilin twist decía._

**TWI:** -hasta q por fin llegas, me estoy muriendo de hambre.

**EIL:** -tú no eres el único, ya voy a la cocina a preparar la comida.

**TWI:** -okey, quieres q te ayude, así podríamos terminar antes y también comeríamos más rápido.

**EIL:** -bueno está bien, colócate esto (dándole un delantal a twist) y empecemos a cocinar.

**TWI:** -está bien, q quieres q haga.

**EIL:** -primero q todo, ¿q quieres comer?

**TWI:** -unas ricas tortillas no nos harán daño.

**EIL:** -okey hagamos tortillas.

_Ambos empezaban a cocinar, eilin cocinaba perfectamente bien pero twist no sabía ni un poco de lo q era cocinar, tiraron por aquí, pusieron por allá, en fin hicieron todo un desastre, q en el último minuto se pudo controlar, y parte de la tortilla se salvó y con eso las babosas, twist y eilin comieron juntos esa noche, todos quedaron satisfechos y al finalizar las babosas se iban quedado dormidas y twist y eilin prepararon una película para verla los dos juntos en la sala, ya se iba a terminar la película cuando es q los dos se habían quedado dormidos. A la mañana siguiente eilin empezaba a medio abrir los ojos cuando es q se encontró con alguien al lado de ella al mirar para arriba veía a twist y ella q lo abrazaba como si fuese su almohada, al rato twist despertó y al ver a eilin abrazándolo, él le iba dar un beso cuando es q eilin bajo la cara para ver su reloj cuando lo vio volteo otra vez su cabeza y se encontró con la de twist haciendo q chocaran y se dieran un gran golpe._

**EIL:** -¡auch twist q hiciste!

**TWI: -**lo siento, auch me duele más a mi q a ti.

**EIL:** -no, me duele mucho más a mí.

**TWI:** -bueno a ambos nos duele por igual.

**EIL:** -okey, (preocupada) mira la hora q es, lo siento twist pero tengo q irme.

**TWI:** (agarrando por la cintura a eilin y colocando su cabeza sobre el hombro de ella)-por q te vas, quédate otro ratito.

**EIL:** -tú no sabes cuánto desearía quedarme otro rato más pero no puedo la banda de shane me está esperando (alistándose rápido para irse).

**TWI:** -okey, a q hora vas a llegar.

**EIL:** -no lo sé, quizás cuando me digan su plan, pero te prometo q vendré para el almuerzo.

**TWI:** -okey, te estaré esperando.

**EIL:** -me voy adiós. (Dándole un beso a twist)

**TWI:** -adiós. (Con cara de tontito enamorado)

_Mientras eilin se iba en su mecabestia hacia el refugio shane, twist se quedó solo en el refugio, él al ver q estaba solo saco un pequeño transmisor de su bolsillo, lo coloco en la mesa y se comunicó con el doctor blakk._


	9. Chapter 9

_Anteriormente en carece de amor:_

**EIL:** -okey, (preocupada) mira la hora q es, lo siento twist pero tengo q irme.

**TWI:** (agarrando por la cintura a eilin y colocando su cabeza sobre el hombro de ella)-por q te vas, quédate otro ratito.

**EIL:** -tú no sabes cuánto desearía quedarme otro rato más pero no puedo la banda de shane me está esperando (alistándose rápido para irse).

**TWI:** -okey, a q hora vas a llegar.

**EIL:** -no lo sé, quizás cuando me digan su plan, pero te prometo q vendré para el almuerzo.

**TWI:** -okey, te estaré esperando.

**EIL:** -me voy adiós. (Dándole un beso a twist)

**TWI:** -adiós. (Con cara de tontito enamorado)

_Mientras eilin se iba en su mecabestia hacia el refugio shane, twist se quedó solo en el refugio, él al ver q estaba solo saco un pequeño transmisor de su bolsillo, lo coloco en la mesa y se comunicó con el doctor blakk._

_Esto continúa ahora:_

**TWI:** -doctor blakk todo va con lo planeado.

**B:** -eso espero twist.

**TWI:** -doctor blakk le puedo preguntar algo.

**B:** -dime twist.

**TWI:** -por q estamos engañando a eilin, para q la necesita tanto.

**B:** -bueno twist ella tiene poderes q nadie más posee y si ella accede gracias a q se enamoró de ti podemos tener a bajoterra bajo nuestro mando.

**TWI: -**okey doctor blakk seguimos con el plan. (Dijo un tanto cabizbajo twist).

**B:** - no pongas esa cara twist o es q en verdad te enamoraste de ella.

**TWI:** -por supuesto q no doctor blakk, yo jamás me enamoraría de una shane.

**B:** -ojala sea cierto twist, por q si no entonces no me sirves.

**TWI:** -entendido doctor blakk, no lo defraudare.

_Al decir esto, el transmisor se apagó y twist en silencio y dijo para sí mismo._

**TWI:** -no puedo hacerlo, aunque al inicio de esta misión estaba emocionado, ahora no se q hacer, en todo este tiempo q he estado con ella me enamorado completamente y ahora la estoy llevando a una trampa mortal, no quiero q ella sufra o se arrepienta de lo q va a hacer por mí, ya se le voy a contar todo, de q yo la estoy engañando y lo demás, espera q estoy diciendo si se lo llego a decir me va a odiar y ella sufrirá mucho y todo por mi culpa, además no quiero perderla para siempre… _mientras twist pensaba en q iba a hacer, eilin se acercaba por q era la hora del almuerzo, twist al ver por la ventana q venia eilin guardo el transmisor en su bolsillo y acomodo cada cosa en su lugar, al rato llego eilin._

**EIL:** -como lo prometí aquí estoy para el almuerzo.

**TWI:** (un poco triste por lo ocurrido)-aaaaaa sí.

**EIL:** -q te sucede twist, por q estas tan triste.

**TWI:** (un poco distraído)-yo no, eilin podemos ir a caminar y bueno vamos a un restaurante para almorzar, yo invito.

**EIL:** -okey twist, vamos y por el camino puedo decirte el plan de la banda de shane.

**TWI: -**bueno vamos.

_Ambos lanzadores emprendían el rumbo caminando y eilin le empezó a decir el plan de la banda de shane, pero twist estaba pensativo y a la vez distraído q el solo le respondía: si, aja, q bien. Al rato eilin se dio cuenta de q twist no le estaba prestando atención._

**EIL:** -twist por q desde q volví has estado tan triste y distraído.

**TWI:** -no es nada, te lo aseguro.

**EIL:** -se q te sucede algo, te conozco muy bien twist, dímelo.

**TWI:** -no tengo nada, en serio no te preocupes.

**EIL:** -okey, no te obligare.

**TWI:** -okey, mira llegamos a pizza rebote, aquí hacen las mejores pizzas de toda bajoterra.

**EIL:** -bueno vamos a entrar por q yo tengo mucha hambre.

_Ambos entraron y se sentaron en una mesa para dos, al rato llego a la escena Mario bravado._

**M:** -chicos q quieren para comer.

**EIL:** -ammm… _interrumpe twist_.

**TWI:** -queremos una pizza extra grande con extra queso.

**M:** -okey chicos, ya se la traigo.

_Luego de q Mario se fue, eilin empezó a discutir con twist sobre el por q estaba tan triste y distraído, pero él no le ponía cuidado y solo la ignoraba por q él no quería q ella lo convenciera y él le dijera sobre su gran secreto. Pero la banda de shane ese mismo día había querido también ir a comer pizza y se encontraron y twist dijo._

**TWI:** -eilin tenemos q irnos.

**EIL:** -q no, yo tengo mucha hambre y quiero comer… _Interrumpe twist_

**TWI:** -si quieres q la banda de shane nos vea juntos pues quedémonos.

**EIL:** -que, la banda de shane. (Mirando hacia atrás y viendo q ya estaban entrando).

**TWI:** -vámonos. (Agarrando la mano de eilin y tirándola hasta una salida trasera).

_Cuando ya estaban fuera del lugar._

**TWI:** -vámonos de aquí ahora mismo.

**EIL:** -si quieres adelántate, yo no quiero desperdiciar una deliciosa pizza.

**TWI:** -pero eilin allí está la banda de shane.

**EIL:** -a ti te odian a mí no, solo voy hasta allí, le pido a Mario la pizza la pago y salgo como si nada, okey.

**TWI:** -bueno está bien, pero sal de una sola vez.

**EIL:** -okey, no te preocupes.

_Eilin entro a pizza rebote mientras twist la esperaba un poco lejos de allí._

**EIL:** -Mario, necesito la pizza para llevar.

**M:** -okey, espera mientras la empaco.

_Mientras Mario empacaba la pizza la banda de shane estaba en una mesa en un rincón y al ver a eilin la invitaron a venir._

**E**: -hermanita q haces por aquí.

**EIL:** -nada, solo vine a comprar una pizza para el almuerzo.

**E:** -okey, wooow esa pizza es Extra grande y tu sola te la vas a comer.

**K:** -tráela para acá nosotros te ayudamos a comer.

**EIL:** -pues claro q no, además la tengo q compartir (pagándole la pizza a Mario).

**E:** -en serio, con quien.

**EIL:** -con un amigo, el q te conté.

**E:** -a con él, como es q se llama.

**EIL:** -no puedo decirlo, prefiere ser anónimo.

**E:** -okey, pero sabes tus amigos también son mis amigos, además eres mi hermana.

**EIL:** -es complicado, así q no puedo decírtelo, mira ya es tarde y mi amigo me está esperando, adiós.

**LOS CUATRO AL MISMO TIEMPO:** -adiós eilin.

_Al rato eilin llega al lugar donde twist lo estaba esperando, pero él no estaba, lo busco por todos lados y no lo encontró, toda decepcionada regreso a su refugio._

**EIL:** -twist donde podrás estar, aunque todos crean q seas malo… yo no lo creo eres el mejor chico q he conocido, no entiendo la razón por la cual todos dicen eso de ti… si tu engañaste a la banda de shane es por q el doctor blakk te obligo, no creo q seas capaz de engañarme a mí también o si, no sé si creer de verdad en ti.


	10. Chapter 10

_Anteriormente en carece de amor:_

**E:** -okey, pero sabes tus amigos también son mis amigos, además eres mi hermana.

**EIL:** -es complicado, así q no puedo decírtelo, mira ya es tarde y mi amigo me está esperando, adiós.

**LOS CUATRO AL MISMO TIEMPO:** -adiós eilin.

_Al rato eilin llega al lugar donde twist lo estaba esperando, pero él no estaba, lo busco por todos lados y no lo encontró, toda decepcionada regreso a su refugio._

**EIL:** -twist donde podrás estar, aunque todos crean q seas malo… yo no lo creo eres el mejor chico q he conocido, no entiendo la razón por la cual todos dicen eso de ti… si tu engañaste a la banda de shane es por q el doctor blakk te obligo, no creo q seas capaz de engañarme a mí también o si, no sé si creer de verdad en ti.

_Esto continúa ahora:_

_Al rato twist llega y ve a eilin en la sala viendo tv y comiendo la pizza._

**EIL:** -hasta q por fin llegas twist, mira te busque por todos lados y no te encontré así q decidí venir aquí para ver si estabas pero bueno no estabas.

**TWI:** -lamento haberme ido eilin pero es q el doctor blakk me llamo y tuve q ir inmediatamente.

**EIL:** -okey, pero debiste avisarme, yo estaba un tanto preocupada por ti.

**TWI:** -okey, no te preocupes por mí, yo siempre voy a estar bien.

**EIL:** -está bien, entonces ven aquí y ayúdame con la pizza.

**TWI:** -como no te voy a ayudar si me estoy muriendo de hambre.

**EIL:** -okey, toma. (Dándole un pedazo de pizza a twist).

**TWI:** -gracias. (Empezándosela a comer).

_Al momento ambos terminan de comerse la pizza._

**TWI:** -eilin q tal si vamos a una feria q hay cerca.

**EIL:** -está bien vamos.

_Al rato ambos se fueron para la feria Y al anochecer pudieron llegar._

EIL: -wooow, hay tantas atracciones q no sé por dónde empezar.

TWI: -elije uno, el q tú quieras.

EIL: (sin pensarlo)- ese. (Señalando una gran rueda q se destacaba en toda la feria).

TWI: -vamos. (Agarrando la mano de eilin y tirándola fuertemente).

_Ambos esquivaban personas, topoides y trolls q estaban pasando por ahí, hasta q llegaron a la rueda, al llegar había una gran fila, pero a twist se le ocurrió una idea, utilizo su babosa versátil para convertirse en uno de los empleados para poder pasar de primeros._

EIL: (dándole un gran beso a twist) -gracias twist, pero yo lo pude haber hecho.

TWI: -no lo creo.

EIL: -por q no, yo soy mucho mejor q tú.

TWI: -tienes razón, pero no se te ocurrió la idea así q yo soy mejor q tú.

EIL: -okey, creo q es mejor no pelear más.

TWI: -si ves, te gane, soy mejor q tú.

_Ambos empezaron a contarse cosas, pero cuando ya estaban en la cima, la rueda paro y ellos estuvieron en la punta desde allí podían ver toda bajoterra, en ese momento romántico q ambos tenían, vieron para abajo y q fue lo q vieron a la banda de shane, ellos se iban a subir en esa misma tracción, y cuando twist y eilin vieron q se subieron ambos utilizaron sus babosas aracniredes, para poder bajar rápido y no dejar q los vieran juntos. Ya cuando estaban un poco lejos decidieron dejar de correr._

TWI: -por q será, q cuando estamos los dos solos, tiene q venir la banda de shane y arruinarlo, yo solo quiero estar contigo a solas.

EIL: -yo también desearía estar contigo a solas, pero no tengo ni idea de cómo es q para donde yo voy ellos también van.

TWI: -eilin puedo echarle un vistazo a tu mecabestia.

EIL: -pues claro, ahí está. (Señalándola).

_Twist empezaba a revisarla con mucho cuidado, cuando de repente encuentra un rastreador, al verlo detalladamente se da cuenta q le pertenece a la banda de shane._

EIL: -quien podrá estarme rastreando.

TWI: -no lo sé, pero tenemos q deshacernos de esto ahora mismo.

EIL. -tienes razón.

_Al decir esto twist tiro con fuerza el rastreador, haciendo q callera dentro de un abismo._

TWI: -tenemos q averiguar cuál de todos los de la banda de shane pudo haber puesto ese rastreador en tu meca.

EIL: -está bien twist yo lo averiguare, pero mientras podemos divertirnos en esta feria.

TWI: -bueno, vamos a divertirnos y a comer.

EIL: -tu solo piensas en comer, bueno vamos.

_Ambos se fueron y se divirtieron el resto de la noche._


	11. Chapter 11

_Anteriormente en carece de amor_

TWI: -tenemos q averiguar cuál de todos los de la banda de shane pudo haber puesto ese rastreador en tu meca.

EIL: -está bien twist yo lo averiguare, pero mientras podemos divertirnos en esta feria.

TWI: -bueno, vamos a divertirnos y a comer.

EIL: -tu solo piensas en comer, bueno vamos.

_Ambos se fueron y se divirtieron el resto de la noche._

_Esto continúa ahora:_

_Al finalizar la noche ambos se fueron al refugio, por lo cansados q estaban los dos, no pudieron llegar hasta sus habitaciones y se quedaron dormidos en el sillón, al otro día amanecieron ambos abrazados, pero esta vez el primero en despertarse fue twist, y al ver a eilin bien dormida decidió no despertarla, él se levantó del sillón y coloco una almohada gigante para q ella no se despertara. Se fue a darse una ducha y cuando se estaba vistiendo el transmisor sonó, twist no lo contesto ya q bueno se estaba cambiando no creo q tenga q dar explicaciones, cuando se terminó de cambiar, contestó el transmisor y ese era el doctor blakk._

B: -por q no contestas ese transmisor twist, o es q ya no quieres trabajar para mí.

TWI: - no es eso doctor blakk, solo q me estaba cambiando y no pude contestar.

B: - no me tienes q dar explicaciones de lo q estabas haciendo, lo q me importa a mi es el progreso de esta misión.

TWI: -okey, si quiere le voy diciendo lo q he logrado.

_Twist empezaba a decirle al doctor blakk, todo su progreso eilin se iba despertando, al ver q twist no estaba, se levantó y se fue a bañarse y a cambiarse, cuando termino ella se fue al cuarto de twist pero estaba cerrado, ella empezó a tocar y twist al ver q ella estaba ahí, colgó de inmediato y guardo el transmisor, cuando ella logro abrir la puerta, solo encontró a twist en el computador, haciendo nada._

EIL: -twist, q estás haciendo, por q no abrías.

TWI: -por nada, solo me estaba cambiando de ropa, eso es todo.

EIL: -okey, como quieras.

_Eilin empezaba a sospechar de twist, de q él la estaba engañando para q el doctor blakk la controlara a ella._

EIL: -twist, me voy por un rato, quiero distraerme un poco.

TWI: -okey, está bien.

_Al rato eilin se fue en su meca del refugio, cuando ella vio q twist no la estaba mirando más, ella se desvió y se fue directamente otra vez hacia su refugio, dejo su meca a un lado donde nadie la viera y por una puerta secreta entro al refugio ya dentro se dirigió a la sala, se escondió en un cuarto cercano y medio miro para la sala y vio q twist saco el transmisor y se comunicó con blakk, empezó a hablar de cómo iba el plan con eilin(el de engañarla cierto), eilin escucho toda la conversación y al terminar twist guardo su transmisor y eilin salió de su escondite._

EIL: -(con lágrimas en sus ojos) -por q twist, después de todo y solo lo hacías para poder saber más sobre mí, sobre mis poderes y poder utilizarme, ósea q cuando tú y yo nos dijimos esas cosas y nos dimos ese beso, solo estabas actuando

TWI: -al principio si quería engañarte, pero luego, en verdad yo te amo, yo no estaba actuado. _Él colocaba su mano sobre la mejilla de eilin pero ella la retiraba inmediatamente._

EIL: -no me toques twist.

TWI: -eilin perdóname, nunca te engañaría, eres la única persona q se ha enamorado de mí, como podría engañarte.

EIL: -pero no te importa nada, mira no te importo decirle al doctor blakk q no querías seguir con ese plan, no nada de eso.

TWI: -es algo complicado eilin, tú no lo entenderías.

EIL: -no sé por q todos los hombres dicen lo mismo, "es complicado".

TWI: -pero tú no lo entenderías eilin.

EIL: -si tú no me lo explicas como lo voy a entender.

TWI: -pues, ven siéntate y te lo digo.

EIL: -ya es muy tarde twist, creo q es mejor q me vaya y me entregue a la banda de shane.

TWI: -que, no, eilin ben y hablamos sobre esto.

EIL: -no twist, no me ruegues q no vas a poder convencerme.

_Al decir esto eilin se fue hacia su meca y se fue directamente al refugio shane, mientras q twist se quedó solo sin saber q hacer. En pocos minutos eilin llego al refugio shane._

EIL: -hola chicos, tengo q confesarles algo.

E: -q es, hermanita y por q vienes con lágrimas, q te paso.

_Eilin empezó a contarles toda la historia, todo lo q había vivido al lado de twist y como descubrió q la estaba engañando._

_**Mientras con twist:**_

_Twist se había quedado solo, la única persona q en verdad lo amaba se había ido para siempre._

TWI: -eilin por q, por q tuve q aceptar este trabajo, nunca quise lastimarte y ahora estoy solo sin nadie quien me ayude, con quien divertirme y pasar un buen rato.

_**Mientras con eilin:**_

_Eilin ya había terminado de contarles a la banda de shane todo eso._

E: -ósea q tu trabajabas con twist para el doctor blakk.

EIL: -pues sí, yo trabajaba para ellos.

E: (abrazando a eilin) -pero ya no lo vas a volver a hacer, además tú nunca confíes en twist, él siempre te va a engañar.

EIL: -por supuesto q no, yo no voy a volver a estar con ellos, para eso te tengo a ti hermanito.

E: -sí, por supuesto.

_**Mientras con twist**_

_Twist se había ido del refugio de eilin, con una gran tristeza y decepción de sí mismo, llego hasta la fortaleza de blakk, pero al entrar cambio su cara ya q no podía entrar y hablar así con blakk. Al llegar a donde blakk, twist le dice todo lo ocurrido a blakk a excepción de q el en verdad se había enamorado de ella. Blakk estuvo a punto de enviarlo a las cavernas profundas con el flagelo pero se contuvo._

B: -aunque tú fallaste con esa misión, no podemos detenernos, tenemos q destruir a la banda de shane.

TWI: -por supuesto doctor blakk, ahora q sabemos su plan los destruiremos de una vez por todas.

B: -esa es la actitud twist.

_Al terminar de hablar con blakk twist se fue para su refugio, a descansar ya q al otro día seria la emboscada a la banda de shane._


	12. capitulo final

_Anteriormente en carece de amor_

_Al llegar a donde blakk, twist le dice todo lo ocurrido a blakk a excepción de q el en verdad se había enamorado de ella. Blakk estuvo a punto de enviarlo a las cavernas profundas con el flagelo pero se contuvo._

B: -aunque tú fallaste con esa misión, no podemos detenernos, tenemos q destruir a la banda de shane.

TWI: -por supuesto doctor blakk, ahora q sabemos su plan los destruiremos de una vez por todas.

B: -esa es la actitud twist.

_Al terminar de hablar con blakk twist se fue para su refugio, a descansar ya q al otro día seria la emboscada a la banda de shane._

_Esto continúa ahora_

_Al día siguiente twist se despertó muy temprano, miro a su alrededor, pero no estaba eilin._

TWI: -como te extraño eilin, nunca creí q tu dejaras un vacío en mi corazón, pero tengo q ser fuerte, tengo q ir para la fortaleza de blakk.

_Al rato twist se bañó y se cambió de ropa y se directamente para la fortaleza de blakk._

_**Mientras tanto con eilin**_

_Eilin se había despertado a la misma hora q twist. Antes de despertarse ella tenía la impresión de q twist estaba al lado de ella abrazándola como ella a él. Pero al abrir los ojos no vio nada solo una gran almohada q abrazaba como si fuese twist._

EIL: -twist, por q tuviste q engañarme, por q lo hiciste, ahora estoy sola, bueno no tanto pero contigo pase los mejores momentos de mi vida.

_Al término de tanta reflexión eilin decidió bajar a la sala, donde pronto ya había preparado su "deliciosa comida"._

E: -mmm se ve muy rica tu comida pronto.

P: -gracias joven shane, esta es una de mis especialidades, toma eilin (dándole una pata de insecto).

EIL: -no gracias, me voy a preparar mi propia comida. (Dijo un poco triste).

_Eilin se iba directamente a la cocina pero eli la siguió._

E: -q te sucede eilin, por q estas tan triste.

EIL: -no es nada eli no te preocupes.

E: -se q te sucede algo, dímelo para eso están los hermanos.

EIL: -está bien eli te lo diré, extraño mucho a twist, la verdad muchisisisimo, con él pase los mejores momentos de mi vida.

E: -eilin, olvídate de él, él solo estaba actuando, twist nunca sería capaz de amar a un chica tan especial como tú.

EIL: -lo sé, pero…

E: -en serio, tú crees q él te amé.

EIL: -pues sí, pero no creo poder perdonarlo después de lo q me hizo pasar.

E: -está bien eilin, creo q mejor dejo q termines de cocinar tu comida.

_Al decir esto eli salió de la cocina, dejando sola a eilin quien se quedó muy pensativa._

_Media hora después sonó una alarma._

T: -código rojo chicos, el doctor blakk ataca la caverna campo callado.

_Al decir esto eli y los demás se fueron directamente para allá. Al rato llegaron._

E: -doctor blakk esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya.

B: -jajaja, pero si ya lo hice.

_Al decir esto varios secuaces de blakk salieron, incluso twist._

E: -chicos, dispérsense y acaben con ellos.

_Toda la banda de shane se dispersó y empezó la batalla… eilin acaba con ellos al instante, al igual q eli y trixie, pronto y kord hacían un gran equipo luchando contra los guardias de blakk. Eilin al acabar con los guardias de blakk ella decidió ir con blakk y acabarlo. Pero más guardias aparecieron de repente y rodearon a eilin pero ella acabo con ellos. Mientras ella estaba distraída blakk recargo su lanzadora con una boon doc, se la lanzo a eilin pero ella estaba distraída, pero twist si la vio y corrió hasta donde eilin y se puso frente a ella haciendo q la babosa impactara en él. Al rato voltea eilin y ve twist en el suelo._

EIL: -twist!

B: -todos retírense, no podemos hacer nada por él.

_Blakk se iba de la caverna sin secuas más. Mientras la banda de shane iba hasta donde estaba el cuerpo de twist._

EIL: (con lágrimas en sus ojos) -twist no, esa babosa venia para mí, tú no debiste meterte en medio.

TWI: (con sus últimos alientos) -yo lo hice por q yo te amo eilin y siempre te amare.

_Al decir esto twist muere._

EIL: -esto no puede acabarse aquí.

E: -eilin ya no hay nada q hacer.

EIL: -yo creo q si hay algo por hacer, eli me prestas a tu babosa doc.

_Eli saca a doc y se la da a eilin._

EIL: -doc él es Kira. (Mostrándole una sanadora) ella es igual de poderosa q tú, solo necesito q me den algo de su energía para poder salvar a twist, yo se q ustedes no pueden revivir gente por lo pequeñas q son, pero quizás yo pueda hacer algo.

_Ambas babosas asentaron la cabeza en señal de q si iban a ayudar. Al rato eilin coloca una babosa en cada mano y las babosas le dan un poco de su energía a eilin quien la utiliza en twist. Ella coloca una mano en el pecho de twist y la otra en la cabeza de twist, al rato esa energía llego a todo el cuerpo de twist haciendo q viviera._

TWI: (parándose)-donde estoy, no debería estar muerto.

E: -deberías estarlo pero no lo estas gracias a eilin, ella hizo todo lo posible por q tu vivieras y bueno gracias por salvar a mi hermana, después de todo lo q nos hiciste tienes un buen corazón twist.

TWI: -gracias creo y eilin donde está.

EIL: (abrazando a twist) -me alegro q funcionara, no puedo creerlo.

TWI: -pero créelo, estoy aquí, vivo gracias a ti.

_Ambos se dieron un beso, con el cual se olvidaban del mundo q los rodeaba._

E: (susurrando) -creo q es mejor dejarlos solos.

T, K y P: (susurrando) -tienes razón, mejor vámonos.

_Los 4 se fueron dejando solos a twist y eilin quienes después de un rato se dieron cuenta de q no había nadie y decidieron ir para el refugio shane, donde todos los esperaban… twist se unió a la banda de shane, aunque no conviviera tanto con ellos, pero por complacer a su amada el haría lo q fuese._

_Fin._


End file.
